


Accident

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [7]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, NOT A KINK, Not Explicit But The Aftermath, Other: See Story Notes, Post-Canon, Wetting, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Adam has an accident after waking up from a nightmare and being too terrified of entering a bathroom. Lawrence comforts him and Diana worries.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post this because it's not the usual idea for this series but I thought why not, might as well. A little warning: this includes wetting, as in Adam has an accident because he's too scared to use the bathroom. But there's nothing explicit and more like the aftermath of it, eg. getting cleaned up, etc. If that bothers you feel free to skip. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy ^^

Lawrence was awoken by his daughter pulling on his arm. When he opened his eyes he realised he’d fallen asleep while watching a movie with Diana and Adam. They had both been asleep pervious to him falling asleep but he decided to watch the movie until the end – he always got invested in Disney movies for whatever reason. Now Adam was gone, however, and Diana was pulling at his arm urgently.

“Daddy!” She urged. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Lawrence sat up. “Did Adam go to bed?”

“Adam had an accident.”

“What?” Lawrence was wide awake now. “Did he fall? Did he hurt himself? Where is he?”

“Not _that_ kind of accident.” Diana mumbled, obviously a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Lawrence understood now. “Did he wet himself?”

“Yes.” Diana nodded. “He woke up and looked really scared. I tried to find out what was wrong but he ran off to the bathroom. But he didn’t go inside and then he had an accident and now he’s crying in your room.”

Now Lawrence understood. Adam was scared of going to the bathroom at night, in the dark. It had gotten better recently. When Adam woke up, he’d simply go with a flashlight but after especially bad nightmares, he was always hesitant to leave Lawrence’s side. The bathroom reminded him of the two days he had spent locked in the trap before Lawrence had woken up and been able to tell the police where Adam was. Lawrence still felt terrible about it, guilt gnawing on him whenever he noticed Adam waking up in terror, squirming around as he tried to avoid going to the bathroom. The doctor would always accompany him and they did have a few very close calls in the past but he had been under the impression that things had gotten better. So tonight, Adam must have had a terrible nightmare and Lawrence hadn’t noticed, leaving his boyfriend alone and terrified to the point where he ended up wetting himself so he wouldn’t have to go to the bathroom.

As if Lawrence hadn’t felt guilty enough, Diana was upset, too. She was always very worried when Adam got scared. Lawrence had to comfort her now before going to see Adam so he slid off the couch, crouching in front of his daughter.

“Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, okay? This is something a little girl shouldn’t have to deal with. Daddy will deal with it, okay?”

“But Adam is crying. Can’t I help?”

“This is a grown-up problem.” Lawrence said gently. “And I don’t know if Adam wants you to see him like this. Will you go to your room, Diana? I’ll check in on you later, okay?”

“Okay.” The girl nodded. “Will Adam be okay?”

“Yes. I’ll take care of him, okay?”

“Okay.”

Lawrence accompanied Diana to her room upstairs before tucking her in and kissing her head. She smiled a little but watched wearily as Lawrence left to take care of Adam. The doctor took care not to step in the puddle as he passed the bathroom. He’d take care of that later but right now Adam was more important. He knocked once before slowly creaking the door open, poking his head inside.

“Adam, I’m coming in.”

Adam startled at the sudden intrusion and stopped in the middle of taking his drenched socks off. “Lawrence, plea- please just don’t say-”

“It’s okay, Adam.” Lawrence approached him now. “You had a nightmare and you were scared.”

The younger man shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. “No, I- I am such a dumb- dumbass. I should have gone earlier. I’ve been needing to go for hours and avoided it. I was too scared to- to go into the damn bathroom. I should- I should have woken you and- and- I probably startled Diana with how fast I jumped up and-”

Lawrence shook his head and gently reached out to cup Adam’s cheek. “None of that, okay? Diana is fine; she’s in bed and if anything she is worried about you.”

“She- she’s eight, Lawrence. She shouldn’t worry about her- her dad’s dumb boyfriend who fucking pisses himself like-”

“Adam.” Lawrence interrupted sternly. “It’s okay.”

“No.” Adam sobbed. “It was getting better and now-”

“It’s just a set-back, Adam. You were doing better and a nightmare set you back. That’s okay, alright? I still love you.”

The younger man was quiet for a few seconds before nodding and letting his head fall against Lawrence’s neck. “Alright.”

“Let’s clean you up.” Lawrence said softly. “Do you think we can go into the bathroom now? I’ll stay with you the whole time, I promise.”

“You have to stay.”

“I will.”

“Okay.” Adam nodded. “Okay.”

“Then let’s get you cleaned up.” Lawrence said before walking toward the dresser. “What do you want to wear? Sweatpants and a shirt?”

“Long-sleeved.” Adam whispered out, not fond of the idea of being cold right now. “Please.”

Lawrence nodded and took the clothes out the dresser. “I could always lend you one of my cardigans. They’re warm.”

“I’m not an old man.” Adam joked drily and smiled a little as Lawrence laughed at his joke.

“Oh, wow, thanks.” The doctor chuckled. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Adam nodded and followed Lawrence to the bathroom. Once there, he spotted the wet spot on the floor and felt his eyes tearing up again. Lawrence was quick to shush him, telling him that it was alright and to just step over it. Adam made Lawrence go in first and followed hesitantly. The doctor was about to close the door when Adam jumped up from where he was sitting on the edge of the tub.

“No!” He exclaimed. “Leave- leave it open.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Lawrence said and directed Adam to sit down again. “Do you want to take a bath or a shower?”

“Shower.” Adam whispered. “No baths.”

“Okay.” Lawrence nodded again and started the shower, allowing the water to heat up, knowing full well how Adam didn’t like the cold. “Let’s get you out of those sticky clothes.”

Adam watched Lawrence for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Y-you’re talking to me like- like I’m a child.”

“Sorry.” Lawrence cleared his throat. “I- I am not used to dealing with this in- in anyone else than Diana when- well, when she was really young.”

“Great.” Adam groaned. “I’m like a damn baby.”

“Love.” The doctor whispered and leaned in closer. “You are not. Everything you’re going through is directly linked to what happened to us and there is no shame in it. Okay? You’re trying to get better. You’re seeing a therapist and- well, this is a minor set-back. I am not mad or disgusted or ashamed or anything.”

“Thank you.” Adam swallowed. “But I can do it myself. Just- you’ll get wet otherwise.”

“I don’t mind. I’m a doctor and a father. It’s not like I haven’t been in contact with various types of bodily fluids.”

Adam made a face. “I can undress myself.”

Lawrence nodded and went to check on the water while Adam undressed. When he turned he found his boyfriend unsure of what to do, holding his wet clothes in his arms, looking uncomfortable.

“Put them in here.” Lawrence took out a little hamper from under the sink, took the washing cloths from within it out and handed it to Adam.

Adam put his clothes inside and slowly stepped under the shower. “Will you stay?”

Lawrence nodded and sat down on the closed toilet seat in Adam’s field of vision. Adam could see Lawrence was still there through the glass shower doors and started to clean himself up. Within ten minutes, he was done and Lawrence handed him a towel, helping him dry off a bit. 

Another twenty minutes later saw them done, Adam dressed in sweatpants and a shirt while Lawrence picked up the hamper and directed his boyfriend into the hallway. Once there, he looked back at Adam.

“Adam.” Lawrence turned to the other man. “Do you need to relieve yourself while we’re here?”

Adam froze, face turning red in an instant. “No, I don’t. Lawrence, don’t talk to me like I’m not-”

“Okay, it’s fine. Just tell me if you need to use the bathroom and want me to come with you.” Lawrence promised and Adam nodded after a few seconds.

“Alright.

“I’ll put your clothes in the washer, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Yes.”

\---

“It’s alright, Adam.”

“I pissed myself.” Adam groaned miserably, tears in his eyes. “And you had to clean it up and- and help me and Diana saw and-”

“It’s still alright.” Lawrence insisted. “No one thinks any less of you.”

Adam followed Lawrence back upstairs. “I’m so-”

“Adam.” Lawrence said sternly once they had made it back upstairs. “Stop it, please. These things happen. You had an accident and we took care of it. It’s alright.”

“Diana must think I’m so embarrassing and disgusting.” Adam whispered, tears running down his cheeks. “I really wanted to be like- like a good dad or- or whatever she sees me as and I just fucking-”

“Diana still loves you very much, Adam. While I can’t say whether or not she sees you as a father figure, she does see you as a friend. You are my boyfriend and therefore part of the family. And Diana likes that you’re part of the family. She thinks your funny, smart and brave.”

“She said so?”

“Yes. She really likes spending time with you and I’m sure she won’t dislike you for having an accident.” Lawrence promised. “And neither do I.” 

“But-”

The door to Diana’s room opened and the girl looked outside. She laid eyes on Adam who quickly averted his gaze and shrunk in on himself. Diana frowned at that. “Daddy, is Adam okay?”

Adam looked away from Diana and sighed quietly. Lawrence looked back at his daughter and smiled comfortingly. “Why are you out of bed?”

“I heard you running around.” Diana whispered. “Is Adam okay again?”

“Yes.” Lawrence nodded and sighed. “He’s a little embarrassed but he’s fine.”

“Oh, okay.” Diana nodded. “Can you read me a story so I can go back to sleep?”

“Sure.” Lawrence smiled. “I’ll just-”

“No, I meant Adam.” Diana looked up at Adam, trying to get his attention by pulling his sleeve. “Please, Adam?”

The young man was about to say no but Diana’s pleading face made him relent. “Okay, I will.”

Lawrence smiled. “I’ll be in the master’s bedroom, okay? You come when you’re done telling Diana a story.”

The doctor himself loved telling his daughter stories but right now he thought it was a good idea to give Adam and Diana some space. So without further ado, he went down the hallway. Diana grabbed Adam by the sleeve and pulled him along.

“Can you read to me about Snowwhite?”

“Of course.” Adam went to the bookshelf to pick out a book while Diana patiently waited for him to find the fairytale one.

“Adam.”

“Mhh?”

“I don’t care that you had an accident.” Diana said quietly. “I still like you and I still want to spend time with you.”

“I just-”

“Adam, I really don’t care!” Diana insisted, diving in to hug Adam. “Please don’t be sad anymore. I still want to spend time with you and take photographs with you and draw with you and watch movies with you and-”

Adam knelt down and looked at Diana for the first time that evening. “Alright, calm down. I’m sorry I was so- so mean after- after my accident. I just- I wanted to- I don’t even know why I got like that but for adults, it’s really embarrassing to have accidents.”

“But you had a nightmare and you were scared.” Diana argued. “It’s not embarrassing.”

The man nodded and wrapped his arms around Diana. “Okay. And thank you for telling your dad that I was crying. He helped.”

“You shouldn’t be alone when you’re scared and crying. When I’m crying, Daddy always hugs me and I’m never alone.”

“That’s very good. Being alone can be scary.”

“I won’t leave you alone.” Diana promised with a smile. “Can we read my story now?”

Adam smiled genuinely for the first time that night. “Yes, let’s do that.” 

“Thank you, Adam. You’re the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, hope you liked it. I had this sitting in my drafts for a few days now. I'll write something new soon. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated but don't feel pressured or anything. See you ^^


End file.
